Coming Together
by fictional-loves
Summary: Blaine doesn't know what's wrong with him. He can't stop thinking about Kurt after that first meeting. He's scared that maybe he's feeling too much too soon. Kurt's scared too, Blaine's just so perfect; too perfect for him, maybe. Rest of summary inside.
1. Beginnings

**This story takes place starting on the day when Kurt first goes to Dalton. A few things are going to be changed, including Kurt having a sister, and never transferring back to McKinley. If I screw up any important details, I am very sorry. Some parts I am changing on purpose.**

**The point of view is going to be split between Kurt, Blaine, and Kurt's sister. I promise there will be lots of Klaine, even if it isn't _just_ about Klaine. Please give it a chance! Enjoy!**

**_Summary: How can he already like Kurt so much? They've only just met and yet already Blaine can't help but picture himself and Kurt as... more than just friends. Yet he's too scared to make a move. What if Kurt rejected him? What if he didn't, and they tried dating but things didn't work out? What if he cares too much?_**

**_Blaine, perfect Blaine. There's no way Kurt could ever get a guy _that_ perfect. He was just too average for someone so outstanding. That doesn't stop him from wishing that there could be more, though._**

**_Kat's always been timid. She wasn't exactly an outgoing person, which is surprising considering how outgoing Kurt was. Making friends was not something she did, which means that having a relationship was always out of the question. Right? Maybe with the help of the right person she can realize that maybe the rest of the world isn't so bad, that maybe putting herself out there can pay off.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's Point of View<strong>

I knocked lightly on Kat's door. The smile that had been on my face since leaving Dalton that afternoon was still in place. Kat didn't notice at first, her eyes were trained on the pages of a book she was holding in her hand.

"You don't have to knock if the door is open." She said, bookmarking her page and putting the book on her bedside table, which was already clustered with about six other novels. "You look happy. Was there another two-for-one designer sweater sale at the mall today?"

"Funny." I said, walking to her bed and perching on the edge of it. I picked at the purple comforter on her bed. She needed a knew one, since she's had this one since she was ten and she was now seventeen. "But no. I met someone today."

Kat sat up straighter, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, grinning. "What's his name?"

"His name is Blaine, and he's-," I paused, trying to think of a word that could describe Blaine. I sighed. "Absolutely perfect."

That really was the only word I could think of to fully sum up Blaine. He had perfect hair, he went to a perfect school, he had a perfect voice. Perfect, perfect, perfect.

"So while I was sitting alone at lunch, you were flirting with some guy." She said, raising an eyebrow but smiling so I knew she wasn't actually upset. She suddenly frowned. "There isn't any Blaine's at McKinley, is there?"

"He doesn't go to McKinley." I said, thinking of Dalton and it's beautiful halls, and anti-bullying policies. "He goes to Dalton. That's the school-,"

"It's the all boys school, I know." She said, cutting me off. "What were you doing at Dalton?"

"Our Glee club is competing against them and I kind of went to 'check on the competition', if you will." I said, making quotation marks with my fingers. "It's great there, Kat."

Even as I spoke of the school, Blaine's face, smiling, eyes sparkling, popped into my head. The school really was great, it just took kind of a backseat in my mind after meeting Blaine.

"Were they good?" Kat asked, oblivious to my thoughts of Blaine.

"He was great." I said without thinking. "I mean, _they_ were great. All of the Warblers."

Kat laughed, a sound that tugged at memories buried deep inside me. Dad said that Kat laughed just like my mother did.

"Are you going to see him again?"

As an answer, I pulled my phone out, showing her the text message from Blaine.

_Coffee after school tomorrow?_ it read.

Kat squealed and grabbed my arm. "I am so happy for you."

And she truly was. Kat was the kind of person that, when she cared about someone, she _really_ cared about them, no matter what. Sometimes it seemed like she was only truly happy when everyone else was.

I couldn't help but remember when I first told her I was gay. I had been fourteen and she was thirteen. I made her promise not to tell anyone and I'd never seen her look so heartbroken before.

"It's sad that we live in a world where one of the best people I know has to be ashamed of who they are." She had told me then.

Right now her expression changed from one of joy to one of hesitation.

"Kurt, is Blaine..." She paused, not meeting my eyes. "I mean, I just want to make sure that-,"

"That I have a chance before I get in too deep?" I supplied, bumping my shoulder into hers. "Don't worry, he's gay. Though, really, that might not make the odds anymore even. I wasn't kidding when I said he was perfect."

"Kurt!" Dad called up the stairs. I stood up and Kat retrieved her book from her stand.

"If he's as perfect as you say he is," Kat called as I was about to close her door. "Then he'll realize how perfect you are."

I shook my head but smiled as the door clicked in to place.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's Point of View<strong>

I sat at a table, waiting for Kurt to show up. Was it rude to order with out him? Or was it actually weird to be sitting here, waiting for him to arrive before I order?

I was just about to get up an order when Kurt walked in, a hand gripping the collar of his sweater, concealing the small amount of skin there from the cold outside. I stood up to meet him, noting that he looked a little bit nervous.

Did I have that affect on him? No, he was probably just cold and I was mistaking discomfort for nervousness.

"What do you want?" I asked as we walked up to the counter.

"A non-fat mocha." He said, reaching in to his pocket to pull out money.

I put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Don't worry about it." I said, turning to the barista. "I'll get a medium dip, and a non-fat mocha."

Once our drinks were made Kurt and I sat down across from each other at a table for two. I thought back to how I'd touched his arm when telling him he didn't need to pay for his drink. Did he think it was weird that I randomly touched it? Probably.

Why was I over thinking this so much? Kurt and I were _friends_. Friends don't over analyze every action, every word spoken. Friendship was easy.

"You okay?" I asked, wondering why I had to resist the urge to lay my hand on top of Kurt's. There was something in his eyes that hadn't been there last time I seen him.

Kurt sighed. "There's this guy," Kurt said, his voice barely a whisper.

He had a _boyfriend_. God, I was an idiot for thinking- for thinking what, exactly? It wasn't as if I liked him. I barely knew him. That was frightening. I barely knew him, but part of me really wanted to know him.

"He's been... he's been threatening me." Kurt finally got out.

This time I did lay my hand on top of his. In a strictly friendly way, of course.

"Is there someone you can talk to? I mean, besides me. Like your parents, or a teacher?" I asked him, hating the tears that Kurt seemed to be struggling to hold in.

He shook his head. "It won't make a difference. They can't do anything. I have no proof."

I knew exactly what Kurt was going through. Being openly gay, I'd suffered from not just teasing, but threats, and actual acts of violence. _I could not let that happen to Kurt_.

An image popped in my head, one that I almost smiled at. Kurt, standing in the halls of Dalton, but not wearing one of his fashionable sweaters. Instead, he was wearing a navy blazer with red pipping.

"We'll figure something out." I promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's Point of View<strong>

When the lunch bell rang, I quickly put my book in my bag, shuffling behind everyone to the door. I watched a girl head to her locker, where one of her friends was waiting for her. They easily broke into conversation.

No on was standing at my locker. In the three years I'd been in high school, I hadn't made any friends, unless you counted Mercedes, but I didn't. She was Kurt's friend, so she was only my friend by association.

It wasn't that I was a complete freak. I just lacked the ability to be out going, to make friends. I found it easier to just hang out with Kurt. A counselor once told my dad I had social anxiety. She was probably right, but honestly, I didn't mind the lack of friends. I found reading much more enjoyable than awkward conversations with strangers.

After putting my bag in my locker, I started heading towards the cafeteria. On my way I spotted Kurt in the hallway. I was just about to run up to him when I watched a large guy, Karofsky, from the football team, check him into a locker.

"Fag." Karofsky muttered.

"Hey!" I called angrily, rushing to Kurt's side. I would have said something to the large football player but Kurt shook his head.

"It won't help." He told me.

"Does that happen often?" I asked, wondering how I could have missed that my own brother was being mistreated so badly.

He started to say no but then nodded his head. "I don't really want to talk about it. I'm not feeling good, I think I'm going to go home for the rest of the day."

I wanted to go after him but I knew he wouldn't want me to. Kurt and I had always been close, especially after our mom died. I knew something must really be wrong if he wasn't sharing with me.

Kurt had been going out to see Blaine a lot lately, and all he could ever talk about was how great Blaine was, or how great Dalton was. I guess that was why it wasn't really a surprise when I came home to find dad, Carole and Kurt sitting together at the kitchen table, a pamphlet for Dalton Academy for boys between them.

"They have an absolute, no bullying policy." Kurt was saying as I walked into the kitchen. "And they have better academics. I'll actually be challenged at Dalton."

They finally noticed me, and Kurt met my eyes only for a second before flicking them down to the table as if he was guilty. He felt bad about leaving me alone at McKinley. That was why he never mentioned it to me.

"It's a great school, dad." I said, sitting down in the fourth chair. I smiled at Kurt.

Kurt reached under the table and squeezed my hand. "And I have the choice to come home for weekends, too, so I'll still be around a lot. Or you guys can come visit me, and maybe see the Warblers perform."

"Wait, what?" I said, my hands groping for the pamphlet. I skimmed it quickly. Apparently the students actually lived at Dalton, at least during the week. Some stayed during the weekend, and even during holidays, except for the summer.

"I don't know." Dad said, still looking indecisive.

"I can't stay at McKinley." Kurt said quietly. "I just can't. It's not good for me."

He had dad at that. Although he kept asking questions, you could tell his mind was made up. Finally dad said yes, and he and Carole got up from the table, dad to go watch the game, Carole to go cook dinner.

"Does this mean I get to finally meet the infamous Blaine?" I asked Kurt.

It would suck that I would be alone at McKinley. I mean, Finn still went there, but Finn and I didn't get along the same way he and Kurt did. They bonded over Glee club, and Finn and I didn't really have anything in common. But I knew that Kurt would be happy and Dalton, and that was enough to make me happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Not every chapter is going to have more than one different perspective, but most will switch between two characters. This is my first ever Glee story, but I hope I did Kurt and Blaine justice. Anyways, review if you enjoyed it!<strong>


	2. Transfers

**Kat's Point of View**

Somehow Kurt had convinced Carole and dad not to help Kurt move in to Dalton. They only agreed because I promised to help Kurt bring in his things. Picking up one of Kurt's suitcases out of the truck, I realized I probably shouldn't have volunteered. It was heavy.

"Did you leave anything at home?" I asked as I struggled to pull the heavy suitcase up the stairs.

So far Dalton hadn't disappointed. There was a large gate surrounding the school, and the whole place felt like a miniature castle. It looked nothing like a high school. It looked perfect.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked as we entered the school.

The floor was so clean it almost sparkled, and there was a tasteful bench outside of what must have been the main office. I didn't look like the kind of place that housed hundreds of male teenagers.

"I think you should have asked your friend Blaine to help us carry some of this stuff."

"The bedrooms are on the third and fourth floor." Kurt told me, somehow already knowing his way around the large school.

"No elevator?" I asked meekly, staring up at the curved staircase.

We made it up the to the first landing and I was already winded. You'd think in a school full of guys that someone would stop and offer to help us, but the hallways were deserted. Somewhere far off music was playing.

"The Warblers are performing again." Kurt said, heading down the hallway instead of up the next flight of steps. "Come on, this way you can meet Blaine and the other Warblers."

That's exactly what I want to do, go meet a room full of people. "Alright."

The music got louder the farther down the hall we got. At the end of the hall Kurt pushed open a set of mahogany doors and I realized why the hallways were empty; there had to be at least thirty people in the room, some singing and dancing, some just watching.

"That's Blaine." He whispered, pointing vaguely at the set of dancing guys. "The one with the dark, gelled hair, and gorgeous eyes."

That didn't help much, since two boys at the front of the group, all of which were wearing navy blazers with red pipping, had dark, gelled hair and nice eyes, though one had eyes a pretty hazel colour, the other a deep, chocolate brown.

When they were done we clapped along with everyone else. They were really good. Great, actually.

"Kurt!" Called the boy with the hazel eyes as he made his way through the crowd, the brown eyed boy and a blonde followed him. He extended his hand to me. "You must be Kat. Kurt's told me a lot about you. I'm Blaine."

"Nice to meet you." I said, and it was. Blaine was definitely as attractive as Kurt had said, but more than that, he had a kind look about him. I just wished we could have been having this conversation somewhere that wasn't cramped with people.

"And these are my friends, Nick and Jeff." Blaine said, gesturing to the other two boys.

"Hi." I said, a little awkwardly. A boy walked passed us, his shoulder brushing up against mine.

Sensing my discomfort, Kurt grabbed his suitcase again. "We were just taking these things up to my room. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure." Blaine said, smiling warmly at Kurt. No wonder he was already so smitten with this boy. That smile was killer.

"You're lucky you get your own room." The blonde, either Nick or Jeff, said. "Roommates suck."

"At least _I_ don't leave my clothes all over the place." The dark haired one said.

"Oh, come on Nick." Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "You feel the need to set the alarm for six in the morning just so you have time to gell your hair."

They bickered all the way to the stair case, but they did it in a way that made it obvious they were best friends. They would have kept it up, I bet, but Nick paused, turning to me.

"Do you need help with that?" He offered as I struggled to pull the hundred pound suitcase up the first stair.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I said, releasing the handle. I watched, a little envious, as he easily lifted it. "Thanks."

"So you're definitely joining the Warblers, right Kurt?" Blaine asked as we walked.

"As long as you guys will have me." Kurt replied. I wondered if there was anything Blaine could have suggested that Kurt would have said no to.

"Here we are." Kurt said, pulling a small key out of his pocket.

The room its self wasn't very large, but it was tastefully decorated with dark wooden furniture and dark blue walls. The bed had a red and blue comforter that almost perfectly matched the blazers the three Warblers were wearing. There was a side table, a small desk, and a sizable looking closet, which was definitely needed. Kurt liked clothes. A lot.

"Hope there's enough room for your clothes." I commented as Kurt pulled open the closet door.

"I'll make it work." He joked. "Are you staying, or...?"

"I think I'm going to head home. I've got homework I need to do. Call me if you need me, 'kay?" I said, walking over and giving Kurt a quick hug. I turned to the three boys I just met. "It was nice to meet you."

"Goodbye." They called after me.

For some reason it felt like Kurt was leaving for good, not just to stay at a boarding school during the week. Kurt and I were close, even for siblings. He was best friend. It was going to be weird, going to school tomorrow and not having Kurt there.

I could already tell that Dalton was where he needed to be, though. It showed in his eyes right as he pushed open the front door. I'd still see him on the weekend anyways.

I just hoped no one had noticed the tears forming in my eyes as I left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's Point of View<strong>

I could see tears beginning to form in Kurt's eyes as his sister exited the room. He quickly turned, probably to hide them.

"We'll meet you guys downstairs for dinner in a few minutes." I told Nick and Jeff.

Nick nodded and turned to Jeff, who shrugged.

"What do you think so far?" I asked Kurt when the others left.

Kurt turned, smiling despite the tears in his eyes. "It's great. Really. I know... this is where I'm meant to be." He said, running a hand along the comforter on his bed before sitting on it. "I've just got to ajust to some things being different."

"Well," I said, sitting down on his bed as well, but not too close to him. "If you need anything, I'm two doors down. You can come talk to me any time you want."

Wait, was I being too pushy? What if I scared him away?

"Thank you. For... a lot of things, Blaine." Kurt told me, and I felt, for a second, as if I'd finally done something to help someone else. Maybe I couldn't help myself, and that's why I ran away from everything, but I could help Kurt.

"Do you want to get dinner? I'll introduce you to the rest of the Warblers. They'll love you." I instantly blanched. Why did I have to say the 'l' word?

"Sure." Kurt said, sitting up and stretching so that his sweater rode up just a bit, revealing a small strip of pale, flat stomach. Thank goodness I was tan enough that when I blushed, it wasn't obvious. "I'll unpack after."

I couldn't help smiling as we walked downstairs together, but a small part of me felt a little sick. I was already too happy being around Kurt. I didn't get close to people this fast. I could only imagine what would happen to me if I got to see Kurt everyday, got to spend time with him, maybe even sing with him.

I admit, I was a little afraid that I was going to fall for him. Yeah, sure, falling in love was great, if everything worked out. Only, usually, everything _didn't_ work out, and things ended in heartbreak.

I needed to protect my heart before it got broken beyond repair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review! :D<strong>


	3. First Day

**Kurt's Point of View**

"So how was your first day?" Kat asked.

"The classes are more challenging than anything we had back at McKinley." I said, pressing my shoulder to the phone so I could use both my hands to sift through the large amount of clothes hanging in my closet.

"I miss you already." She said, her voice dropping an octave. If I didn't know Kat better, you'd think she were holding back tears. But Kat rarely cried.

"I'm not that far away." I replied as I pulled out my black sweater with the golden buttons. If I found the right shirt for it... "I'm going out for coffee in a few minutes with Blaine and some of the other Warblers. Do you want to come? We'll be at the Westerville Cafe."

I always spent a lot of time getting dressed, but even for me, this was ridiculous. I just wanted my clothes to at least look good, so that something about me could perhaps be good enough for someone as perfect as Blaine.

I sighed. Like that was possible.

"I don't know..." There was hesitation in her voice, but I could hear a jingle of keys over the phone. "I was going to the bookstore anyways, so I guess I'll get a quick coffee. How many people are going to be there, did you say?"

"I'm really not sure." Purple sweater and my green button up? No, way too Barney. Maybe if I paired the green shirt with the gold button sweater. "But you should come. I mean, everyone has been really nice and welcoming, but I'd still like someone who I'm fully comfortable around to be there. That way, if I can't think of anything to talk about I can just talk to you."

"Alright, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. By the way, wear the purple sweater with your t-shirt that has the sun glasses on it. Interesting enough to draw attention, but in a good way." She said before hanging up.

I pulled the purple sweater and the t-shirt out of my closet and held them up together. She was right, it did work. I pulled the outfit on quickly, hoping it didn't take too long to walk to the cafe. I didn't want to be too late.

I pushed open my door and ran into a solid barrier. I squealed, my body thrown off balance, and groped for something to hold onto.

"Woah," Blaine said, his strong hands gripping my shoulders to stop me from falling. "I was just about to knock on your door. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." I said, a little breathlessly. I was intensely aware of Blaine's hands on my shoulder, the heat of them seeping through my sweater.

Blaine must have been aware of them as well because he quickly jerked his hands away.

"I was coming to ask you if you wanted to ride with Nick, Jeff and I." I noticed Blaine was still in his uniform. Were we not supposed to change? Was I going to be the only one in casual clothing?

"Beats walking." I said with a small laugh. Why was this so uncomfortable? I was too worried about what Blaine was going to think of me.

"So far is Dalton all you thought it would be?" Blaine asked as we descended the stairs.

I nodded and Blaine smiled. I wonder if he knew the affect that smile had on other people. It was the kind of smile that made you want to join in.

"I definitely take less time getting dressed in the morning." I joked.

When we got to the large front doors, Blaine held the door for me. I had to force myself not to swoon into his arms like some Disney princess. Blaine was just nice. Nice people were hard to come by in this day and age, but it happens. He wasn't being romantic and sweet, he was just being nice.

"Hey, guys." Blaine called to Jeff and Nick, both of whom were standing beside a shiny black car. It looked expensive. _Really_ expensive. " I told Kurt we'd give him a ride. Hope you don't mind."

"No problem." Nick said with an easy smile. So far, besides Blaine, Nick and Jeff had been the friendliest people I'd met at Dalton. Nick was in my English class and offered my the seat next to his.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited my sister to come." I said as we entered the car.

"She's the hot blonde girl from last night, right?" Jeff commented as he was doing up his seat belt.

Nick turned to him, his ever-present smile for once faltering."Jeff," he said warningly.

"I'm mean, the blonde girl who's looks I have no comment on because she's your sister and that would be wrong." Jeff corrected.

I wasn't sure if I should laugh or be offended, so I settled for indifference. It wasn't like Jeff was making a crude comment, exactly. Just... an uncomfortable one.

We pulled up in front of Westerville Cafe two minutes later and I was happy to see that I wasn't the only Dalton student out of uniform. It wasn't that I didn't like the uniform. It was fine. I just liked to make a bit more of a statement with my outfits.

Once again, Blaine held the door for me. I wondered if he would have held it for Nick and Jeff too, but they were walking ahead of him. _Just being nice_.

"I'll order for you guys, just get us a seat before this place gets too packed." Nick said as we entered. It was already packed. Finding a table big enough for all of us wasn't going to be easy.

I pulled a five dollar bill out of my pocket. "I want a grande nonfat mocha. Thanks."

"Blaine?" Jeff said, holding out his hand.

"The usual, but can you get me one of those chocolate cookies?" Blaine asked as he dug around in his pockets for money. He pulled out a wallet and, even though I tried not to look, I noticed there was a good amount of money in there. He pulled out a twenty and gave it to Jeff.

Was everybody at this school rich? Probably. Even the casually dressed kids had perfectly ironed shirts and pants, their hair gelled to perfection. Good thing I was very fashion conscious.

"Over here!" Blaine said, pointing to a booth that sat four. "We'll just pull a chair up when Kat gets here."

I slid into one side of the booth, wondering if Blaine would sit across from me or beside me. I was more than a little pleased when he sat beside me, his thigh against mine.

"So why do you still have your uniform on?" I asked, trying to strike up conversation. My voice wavered only slightly, hopefully not enough for Blaine to notice.

"Why, doesn't it look good on me?" Blaine joked, his voice low, a grin that was extremely different from his dazzling smile changed his face into something less friendly and more sexy.

"Here you go." Nick said, sliding our drinks onto the table in front of us. Blaine sat up straighter, as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have been.

Had he been flirting with me? I could feel a slight blush working its way into my cheeks and took a sip of my drink to hide it.

"So, Kurt," Jeff said as he and Nick sat down. "Do you think the Warblers have a chance against New Directions?"

I couldn't help but look at Blaine. "Definitely." Blaine and Rachel were almost equally matched when it came to talent, and the Warblers were really good.

"You're joining the Warblers, right?" Nick asked, sipping his can of Coca-Cola. "All you have to do is sing an audition song."

"Just come to the next meeting. They'll let you in. We love having new blood." Blaine said, one of those perfect smiles on his face.

The bells over the door to the coffee shop jingled and I looked up, seeing Kat walk in, her eyes downcast, a book tucked under her arm.

"I'll grab an extra chair." Jeff offered. I wondered if he was doing that to make up for the comment he'd made earlier.

Kat went up to the counter and ordered herself a drink. When she was done she finally looked around the room, her eyes finally meeting mine lit up with a smile.

Jeff returned with a chair, which he sat down on. Kat approached the table, hesitating for a second before sliding in beside Nick. Where Blaine didn't care if we were sitting too close, Kat was careful not to sit too close to Nick.

"What book did you get?" I asked, leaning across the table and grabbing the book. "_Dreamland, Sarah Dessen_. Haven't you already read this?"

"Yes," She said, her voice soft. "But that was when I borrowed it from the library. It's the only book by her I don't own yet."

"What's it about?" Nick asked. I handed the book to him and he the back while Kat watched on, her lips slightly parted. She'd probably behead me if something got on it, or if one of the pages got bent. She was extremely careful with all of her books. "What, no vampire romances for you?"

"Oh, God." I said, rubbing my eyes with my hands. "Do not get her started-"

"No." Kat said, her voice a little stiff. She was the shyest person I knew, but when it came to books, she was fierce in her opinions. "My idea of the perfect boy does not include some 100 year old man who has to resist to drink my blood. There's nothing wrong with people who enjoy books like that, I just happen to not see the romance in it. I'd rather have a guy who I don't have to worry about getting a papercut around."

"So what is your idea of the perfect guy?" Nick asked, grinning and raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, this just got uncomfortable." I stage whispered to Blaine.

We all laughed, including Kat, though I could see that her cheeks were slightly red.

"So what kind of song should I audition with?" I asked Blaine when the laughter subsided.

"What ever you want. I can help you with it, if you want. I mean, not that I think you need help, I just-,"

"That'd be great." I said, cutting him off and giving him a kind smile. Blaine must have just been a nervous person. There's no way _I_ made him nervous. He probably had gorgeous boys hitting on him all the time.

After our coffee's were done, we got up to leave. "I'll see you again this weekend." I told Kat, giving her a hug.

"I forgot to ask you about your day." She said, giving me an apologetic look.

"We'll talk another time. Somethings I can't exactly say with certain people in the visinity." I told her, a wicked grin on my face.

We parted, Kat going to her truck and me going to Nick's nice car. "Just a second." Nick said, running towards Kat.

"What's he doing?" I asked Blaine, who shrugged.

Jeff, Blaine and I watched as Nick handed Kat her book. She must have left it on the table. She smiled slightly but kept her eyes down, or on the book. Anywhere but on Nick's face.

"She forgot her book." Nick said when he was back, sliding into the front seat of the car. The rest of us followed suit.

"So why is it that you can make suggestive comments to girls, but I can't even make them when they're not around?" Jeff asked as we drove back to Dalton.

"Because I was asking her a simple question. You were objectifying her." Nick explained, his eyes on the road.

"Either way it makes me uncomfortable." I joked. Blaine grinned while Nick and Jeff both gave me apologetic looks.

It was nice, being able to go out with friends not having a care in the world. I didn't have to worry if someone was going to make a gay joke, or shove me. And then there was Blaine... sweet, nervous Blaine. Maybe one day I'd be good enough to deserve a guy like him. For now, I was happy just to have someone like him in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know they're not exactly long chapters, like Alex commented, but I tend to update often, so I hope that makes up for it! Hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm going to go watch the new episode of Glee!<strong>


	4. Secrets

**I know I said I was only doing three people's points of view, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to give certain characters more depth, so once in a blue moon they will get there own points of view, but it will not happen often. I will almost always stick to Kurt, Blaine and Kat. Sorry if all this POV changing confuses people, but like I said, it's necessary for the character development.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's Point of View<strong>

"Are you coming back after dinner tonight?" Jeff asked me as he changed out of his uniform.

"I always do." I said, not able to force a happy expression onto my face. "Plus, we promised Blaine we'd go see a movie with him and Kurt."

"I think we should cancel on that." Jeff told me, turning around and shaking his head. "I mean, Blaine is so strung out on this guy. Do remember after that first day when all he could talk about was Kurt? He's just too afraid to admit it, so he's dragging us along so he can pretend it's not a date. I, personally, will not enable him to hide his feelings."

"Since when are you so sensitive to other people's emotions?" I asked, completely astounded.

"I'm sensitive." He protested.

"No, you're not. Remember that one time, when you were dating that girl, Marie, and her dog died?" Jeff rolled his eyes, already knowing where I was going with this story. "And you asked her if he had been sick, and she said no, he was just old, and _you_, you asked her how she didn't see his death coming."

"Okay, fine. I just don't want to go watch some movie where some middle age, half attractive woman finds love. Every time we let Blaine pick the movie, it ends up being some cheesy, sappy thing that is not interesting at _all_."

I couldn't help but laugh despite the gloom that always seemed to settle on me every Friday.

"Shouldn't you have left five minutes ago?" Jeff asked, narrowing his eyes at me for laughing.

"Shit," I muttered, knowing I wouldn't have time now to change out of my Warblers outfit. "I'll see you later."

I hurried out the door, not pausing to chat with any of the people who stopped to say hello to me. I'd have to rush up to my room as soon as I got home and change my outfit. If my dad seen me in this...

As soon as I got in my car I pulled off the red and navy blazer and threw it in the back seat. Better it being thrown around than me.

"It's me!" I called into the intercom at the gates to my house. A loud buzzing sound filled my ears before the gates started swinging open.

I parked my car out front, as I usually did. No one ever asked why I didn't park in the garage. I never stayed long enough to need to get it out of the way.

"Nick, honey, I was worried. You're late." My mother said, running out of the house to give me a quick embrace. She smelled like she'd been baking all day, which I knew would never happen.

She tucked a strand of her hair out of her face, a nervous habit. We had the same hair, mom and I. Straight and so dark brown it could pass for black. The rest of my looks I got from my father.

"I'm going to go change." I told her as we entered the house. "I'll be back up in a few minutes."

My house was huge and there was plenty of rooms, but I'd convinced my parents to turn the basement into a room for me when I was twelve. Right now, it was filled with everything a teenage boy could want; I had my own flat screen television, an xBox, a great stereo system, even a pool table. It was such a shame that all those things went practically unused, since I never actually stayed in my room except during the summer holidays.

I walked over to my closet and threw open the doors, pulling out the first shirt my hands landed on and doing the same thing with a pair of pants.

Knowing I couldn't prolong going upstairs forever, I flicked off my light and ascended the stairs. "Are we having steak for dinner?" I asked once upstairs.

My mother nodded, placing forks and knives on the too large dinning room table. "Annie says it will be done soon."

"Where's dad?" He was usually already in here, badgering me about school and my friends.

Mom left to go find dad so I went into the kitchen to see if I could help Annie with anything.

"Nick!" She said, as if it was a surprise to see me, as if I didn't have to attend these dinners every Friday.

"How are you doing, Annie?" I asked as I popped a grape in my mouth. Annie always had fresh fruit assembled in bowls around the house. Annie had cooked my dinners for me since I was born. She was old now, in her late sixties, but her cooking was still great.

"Don't spoil your dinner." She warned, raising a spoon at me. I grinned, eating another grape, knowing she really didn't mind.

"How's school?" She questioned as she stirred something in a pot. "You find a nice girl yet?"

"I've already got one. She cooks for me and everything." I joked and Annie shook her head but smiled.

"When's your next performance going to be?"

Annie attended every one of the Warblers performances, even though my own parents didn't even know about it. I'd tried to tell them once, but dad had flipped and refused to let me stay in the group.

"I'll let you know." I promised.

"Now, you be good and don't be starting any arguments with your father."

I winced at the words and Annie patted my arm. We both knew I didn't exactly provoke any of the arguments. I just happened to be there for him to take his anger out on. I wasn't known for holding my tongue, though, and I knew Annie was just warning me not to make things worse than they had to be.

"Go tell your parents dinner will be on the table in one minute." Annie said, shooing me out of the kitchen.

"There you are!" My mother exclaimed as I entered the dinning room.

"Where have you been?" My father, already seated at the head of the table, asked.

"With Annie." I replied, sitting at the other end of the table, far from my father.

"You spend way too much time in that kitchen when you're here." He commented, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm thinking of going to culinary school after graduation." I instantly regretted the words. Why couldn't I just let it go? Why did I have to push him every time?

"No son of mine is going to be some pansy ass-,"

"I was joking, okay?" I said, raising my hands in surrender.

Annie took that minute to bring out the food, becoming a momentary distraction.

"This looks delicious." My mother commented without actually thanking Annie for her hard work. Mom said that you never thanked the help, their paychecks are a thank you enough.

"Thank you, Annie." I said defiantly as she set a plate in front of me. My father didn't say anything to Annie.

We ate in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. As much as I hated having to come home once a week for dinner, Annie's cooking almost made up for it. They fed us well at Dalton, but no one cooked as good as Annie.

"I got a letter from your school." Dad said after putting down his fork and knife.

"About what? My grades are fine. Good, actually. I'm in the top of my class for most subjects-,"

"It's not about your academics." My mother said quietly.

I knew from the small quaver in her voice that what ever the letter had said, it wasn't good. Whenever my father was upset about something my mother tried to make herself as small and as quiet as she could. Right now she was slightly hunched in her seat.

"It's about your extracurricular activities."

"I'm not in any extracurricular activities.." I protested, faking a frown. Great. He was going to kill me _and _I was going to have to quit the Warblers.

"Don't lie to me!" My father shouted, standing up. "Haven't you done enough lying?"

"I haven't lied-,"

"Oh, so you aren't in a Glee club that calls themselves the Warbulls?"

How was it that, despite the seriousness of the conversation, I almost laughed out loud?

"No, I'm definitely not in any Glee club called the Warbulls." It was technically true.

That was not what my father wanted to hear. He knocked his plate off the table and into the wall beside him. It shattered, all the remanants of Annie's delicious meal not scattered on the floor along with jagged pieces of glass.

"James!" My mother cried but she didn't get out of her seat. I didn't blame her.

"You think you're funny?" My father asked, taking a few steps towards me. Part of me wanted to back up, but the prideful part of me refused to be intimidated. "Standing there smirking as if this is a joke?"

That was enough to make it clear that this wasn't about me being in the Warblers. He would have picked this fight no matter what, he was just using the Warblers as an excuse so that he didn't feel guilty about whatever he was going to say or do.

This was one of those fights that I would never win. I had two options: Leave and let him take it out on my mother, or stay and deal with what ever he dished out.

"If you keep breaking plates like that we're going to have to start giving you plastic ones. Don't want to ruin all the good China." I joked, gesturing at the broken mess.

"You want to get smart with me?" He asked, grabbing my arm hard enough that it would most likely leave a nice hand print sized mark, perhaps even a bruise.

"Would you rather I get stupid with you?" I retorted and his grip tightened.

"You're an ungrateful shit. I pay for your car, for your schooling, for everything, and this is how you repay me?" His hand knocked into the back of my head, hard.

Good one dad, don't want to mark up my face and have people ask unwanted questions.

"I'm leaving." I said, jerking my arm out of his grip and walking as fast as I could towards the door without actually running.

I made it as far as the hallway before he pushed me into a side table. Shit. At least when he was hitting me in the head I'd just have a head ache. Bruised ribs meant I might not be able to do the choreography for sectionals.

"You leave now and you can leave the car keys." My father said, probably figuring I'd rather stay here and be his punching bag than give up the nice new car he bought me last year.

"Take them!" I said, digging in my pockets. I forgot I changed downstairs. "They're in the pants in my room. Get them yourself."

I didn't slam the door on my way out. There was no point. It wasn't like I was being a normal rebellious teenager having a fight with my parents. I didn't want to make him more angry, I just wanted to shift that anger over to myself so he didn't take it out on anyone else.

I regretted leaving the car kays as soon as I stepped outside. Not because the car matter that much to me. That was where my father and I differed. It was nice to have expensive things, but I could care less if it cost five thousand dollars or fifty thousand dollars. It was more the rain, which was coming down in huge, constant drops, that matter to me right now.

l

Half an hour later I opened the door to the room I shared with Jeff. He was already there, sitting on his bed with a laptop in front of him.

"What happened to you?" He asked as I searched for a towel. I needed a shower.

"It's pouring out there. This is just from walking from the gates." I found a clean towel in the top drawer of my dresser.

"What happened to your car?" His eyes were filled with confusion and concern.

"I got rear-ended on the way home. My dad's taking in to the shop tomorrow. I'll probably have it back by next weekend." I told Jeff, the lie coming easily to me. I could have told him the truth, but what good would that do? He'd just sit there and look at me with even more concern. It wasn't as if he could fix the problem.

"That sucks." Jeff commented as I opened our door. "I guess Blaine will have to drive us to the movies tomorrow."

"Or maybe we can ask Kurt's sister for a ride." I joked with a wink.

"Nick?" Jeff called as I was about to close the door.

I hesitated, considering pretending I hadn't heard him. "Yeah?" He couldn't tell that I'd walked all the way home. It really was raining bad out there. And it wasn't as if my father left any marks anywhere that was visible right now.

"Don't objectify women like that. It's wrong."

I closed the door, managing a laugh that wasn't in any way forced. Friday was pretty much over. I could just forget everything that happened today, and go back to being my happy, cheerful self. No reason to dwell on something that you can't change.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll be back to Kurt and Blaine next chapter, promise! :)<strong>


	5. Defying Gravity

**Blaine's Point of View**

"You have two options," I told Kurt as we sat in his room late Friday night. Kurt was nervously pacing the room as we debated which song he should audition with. I couldn't help but think the gesture was extremely adorable, but I hated myself for thinking it. "You can either sing your own song or you can sing with me."

"I can sing with you?" He asked, stopping his pacing. "No, that would be taking the cowards way out. Thanks for offering, though."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, resisting the urge to grab his arm and pulling him down onto the bed with me. Though I found nervous Kurt cute, I couldn't help but want to comfort him.

"Well, last year I managed to perfect my performance of Defying Gravity." Kurt replied hesitantly.

"Sing it for me." I suggested, leaning back on my elbows.

"Right now?" Kurt asked, looking skeptical. "I don't have any music or-,"

"I'm not going to judge you." I promised, sitting up and meeting his eyes, wanting him to be comfortable enough around me to do this. "I'll just tell you if I think you should audition with it."

"So you _will_ be judging me."

"In the nicest way possible." I gave him the best cheesy smile I could muster and he laughed.

"Okay, fine, but you're not allowed to watch me." Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for me to close my eyes or turn around.

"What? Why?"

"Because you make me nervous, Blaine." Kurt admitted.

"I do?" I asked, unable to hide my grin. _I_ made Kurt nervous. Kurt, one of the most attractive men I've ever met, one of the most self composed people I've ever met, was nervous because of _me_.

"Oh, don't sit there and smirk at me. If you want me to sing it, you close your eyes." He said sternly.

I obediently closed my eyes but I couldn't manage to wipe the grin off my face. That is, until he started singing. I opened my eyes, unable to obey Kurt's command. He stopped singing at once, which was probably for the better.

"Audition with that." I told him, already heading for the door. "I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

Kurt looked thoroughly confused. "Yeah, alright."

I had to get out of there fast. I pushed open the door, not sure where I wanted to go, but knowing I couldn't stay with Kurt.

I don't know what I expect from Kurt, but it hadn't been that. He'd been... amazing. There was no other word for it. I'd heard a lot of people sing in my life, but no one had yet to make much of an impression on me. I mean, sure, I knew a lot of people who had great voices, but I'd never heard anyone who could really _sing_. Who could put all of their emotions in a song and make you feel something.

And that was too much for me. Already Kurt seemed perfect; he was kind, he was, admittedly, the cutest boy I'd ever met, and he seemed to like me. If I'd been in danger of falling for him before, now I knew I was going to be a goner.

Maybe I was being pathetic, running away from Kurt just because I might actually care about him, but I couldn't help it. I'd been in love, once before, and the way things ended proved to me that falling in love wasn't worth it.

His name was Chad. We went to Junior High together. At that age I was just discovering the truth about my sexuality, but I knew without a doubt that what I had felt for my best friend Chad was what most people expected me to feel about girls.

During the summer between eighth and ninth grade I told Chad how I felt and he looked so disgusted with me.

"What did you expect?" Chad asked while already moving away from me. "Did you think I'd love you back? I don't even want to be friends with you anymore."

It was painful to know that he not feel the same way, but it was understandable. Yet he didn't ever want to see me again, which broke my heart into pieces.

The next year at school everyone seemed to know what I'd told Chad, that I was gay. At first people made jokes behind my back, but eventually people, mainly the other guys in my school, started getting worse about it.

Maybe Kurt was gay, and that meant that by liking him he wouldn't turn on me and ruin my life, but he probably didn't feel the same way, and I promised myself I would never, ever let someone else break me like that again.

"Blaine, you okay?"

I turned to see Nick, his hair wet and his loose shirt clinging to him. The look worked for him, but it didn't do anything for me. Nick was like a brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, running a hand over my face. "Just tired."

"It's seven-thirty." Nick commented as we started walking together towards his room. "And aren't you supposed to be helping Kurt find a song to audition with?"

There was a smile playing on Nick's lips now. Actually, there usually was. I was jealous of him most of the time. Nick was a genuinely happy person.

"He's doing Defying Gravity. You know, the song from-," Nick raised a hand to stop me.

"From Wicked, I know. Is he any good?"

"Great," I muttered, not wanting to reveal to Nick exactly what I thought about Kurt's singing. "He was perfect."

"Are we still on for that movie tomorrow?" Nick asked me, pausing in front of the door to the room he shared with Jeff.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Kurt said that if we want to rent movies instead that we can all watch them at his place. His parents are going to be gone for the weekend." How did I possibly forget that? I'd spent practically the entire afternoon thinking about spending time with Kurt, alone, at his house. It was just another thing that had been driving me crazy lately.

"I'm sure Jeff won't care, as long as we get to pick the movies. If you pick out another movie adaptation of a Nickolas Spark's novel, Jeff may just kill you." Nick joked.

"To be honest, I didn't even really like that movie. I just enjoy making Jeff suffer." I said with a laugh. I really did like the Notebook, though.

"We'll need to get a ride with you. My cars in the shop."

"No problem." I said, already starting to walk backwards since Nick had his hand poised on the door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. And Blaine?" He called, a few feet already between us. "If you ever want to talk about what's bothering you, I'm here."

He closed the door before I could ask him how he could tell something was bothering me. Was I really that easy to read? Hopefully not, or Kurt would realize what I was starting to feel for him, and not only would any chance of anything more be destroyed, but we would no longer be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is <em>really<em> short, but I'll have another one up fairly soon, promise! And I'll try to make it a lot longer. Anyways, leave a review! And to all those who already have, you guys are awesome! :)**


	6. Courage

**Kat's Point of View**

"Kurt, you've changed your shirt _three times_. Stop. You look fine." I took the shirt he was currently holding out of his hand and hung it back up.

"You're right." He admitted, sighing and sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I don't know what it is about this guy that makes me such a nervous wreck."

"Maybe it's the fact that he's completely gorgeous, he sings like an _angel_, and he is actually really nice." I suggested, trying not to smile but unable to stop myself. "You're not even going to be alone. I thought Jeff and Nick were coming too, right?"

"And you, right?"

"I didn't know I was invited." I said, having already planned to lay in bed and read.

"It's your house too." Kurt said, shaking his head at me. "Of course you're invited."

"It's also Finn's house, but you didn't invite _him_." I pointed out.

"Finn's doing something with Rachel, I think. I did ask him, though." Just then the doorbell rang. "Can you put those chips in a bowl? I'll go get the door."

"Sure." I said to Kurt's back, since he jumped up and left the room quickly.

I went downstairs and found the chips that Kurt bought specifically for tonight. I took out three bowls and poured. I don't know how Kurt expected me to carry all these by myself. I could have taken two trips but instead I just balanced the third bowl on my arm, hoping I didn't bump into anything.

I was pretty impressed with myself for getting all the way into the living room without dropping anything. I bent down and carefully laid the bowls on the table and then straightened myself, a triumphant smile on my face.

Someone chuckled behind me. I turned to see Kurt, Blane, Jeff and Nick coming in. Nick was the only one paying attention to me, the other three arguing over something. My cheeks burned a little but I just looked away from Nick, tuning into the conversation the others were having.

"Okay, I admit, maybe I was a little cruel making you watch the Notebook three times, but seriously, Lesbian Vampire Slayers? That sounds like the name of a porno, we are not watching that." Blaine was saying to Jeff, who was grinning.

"I told you he wouldn't go for it." Nick said, settling into our couch. Kurt sat down on the loveseat and Blaine, without the slightest bit of hesitation, sat himself right next to him. "Don't worry, I brought another movie. One that doesn't involve lesbian vampires."

Jeff now looked like he was trying to suppress laughter. "Here, put this in." Nick said quickly, noting the look on Blaine's face that said they would continue this argument all night if someone didn't stop them.

"I'll do it." I took the case from him, quickly reading it. Some horror movie. Thank goodness I wasn't watching _that_.

"You're not staying?" Blaine called as I started edging towards the stairs.

"Not really my thing." I told him with an apologetic smile.

"Scared?" Jeff asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe." Who wanted to be scared? I never understood how that could be enjoyable.

I hurried upstairs before they could ask me to stay again. It wasn't that I didn't want to hang out with them. I liked Blaine, and Jeff and Nick both seemed nice. I just would much rather read than watch a horror movie.

I pulled a book off my shelf and laid on my bed, tuning out the intense music and screams coming from the T.V. downstairs.

Half an hour later I put the book down, opening my door and making my way to the bathroom. I was the only one without my own bathroom since Finn used the one downstairs and both Kurt and my dad and Carole had bathrooms attached to their bedrooms.

I pushed open the door and screamed, not expecting someone in the small room. Nick had been standing in front of the mirror, his shirt pulled up at the corner, examining a large and darkly coloured bruise on his side.

I quickly pulled the door closed. "I'm so sorry!" I yelled through it. "No one ever uses this bathroom and the door is usually closed so I didn't think to knock. Sorry. I didn't-,"

"Don't worry about it." Nick said, opening the door, an easy smile on his face.

If it was possible to die from embarrassment I'd be dead on the ground right now. As it was, I couldn't seem to help myself from asking Nick about the bruise. "Are you- I mean, I kind of seen, when I opened the door- What happened?" I stumbled out.

Nick laughed, making me blush even more than I already was. "I bumped into a table doing some choreography the other day. Don't worry, I didn't damage the goods." He joked, his eyebrows lifting suggestively.

Maybe coming from Jeff I would have just laughed off that comment, but for some reason, maybe the expression on Nick's face, or his tone of his, the joke seemed forced. The words sounded weird coming out his mouth.

"O-okay." I said, frowning but knowing that I didn't know Nick enough to push him. "It looked bad. Does it hurt?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

I couldn't tell if he was trying to be manly, pretending it didn't hurt, or if he was hiding something. Or maybe it just really didn't hurt. But it had looked pretty bad.

"See you later." Nick told me, moving towards the stairs, making a quick escape just like I had earlier. That was enough to make me think that I was right thinking he was hiding something. I'd have to talk to Kurt. He could always talk to Blaine... but what if I was just overreacting?

"Yeah, see you later." I said softly to his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's Point of View<strong>

"Are you guys thirsty?" I asked when Nick got back from the bathroom. I couldn't stop thinking of Blaine's leg, which was pressed against mine, or sides also touching. The loveseat we were sitting on was small. "I have juice, and soda and cold water."

"I'll have some water." Nick said while pushing a strand of hair off his face.

"I'll take some juice." Jeff said, not taking his eyes off the T.V. screen where some scantily clad, attractive woman was being sliced in half.

"I'll help you carry them." Blaine said, standing up and following me into the kitchen.

"Enjoying the movie?" I asked Blaine as I pulled four glasses out of the cupboard.

"It's not horrible, but most horror movies are pretty predictable." As Blaine spoke he stretched, his shirt riding up. I turned quickly towards the fridge.

"What did you want?" I asked, paying more attention to the contents of the fridge than they needed.

"Whatever." Blaine said, moving closer to me until he was close enough that, if I backed up, I would be leaning into him. "Do you need help with that?"

I quickly handed him the water pitcher and he took it, pouring some into a glass but not moving so his arm wrapped around me. I turned around and he was _right there_. Those eyes, framed perfectly by those long lashes, were staring into mine.

I closed my eyes, not able to focus when he was that close to me. "Blaine, can I ask you something?" It was now or never. I couldn't deal with not knowing. I was becoming such a nervous wreck because of Blaine and I needed to know if he felt the same way.

He flirted with me enough but I couldn't tell if that was just harmless fun or if he actually meant it.

"Of course." Blaine told me, not moving.

"Do you-,"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." Nick said, standing in the doorway and giving us an apologetic look. "Someone's been knocking on the door for about a minute and I wasn't sure if you heard it."

Blaine had backed away as soon as Nick spoke. "I'll get it." I said, moving around him.

How had I not heard the door? It wasn't far from the kitchen. Blaine was just so distracting. As I made my way towards the door I couldn't help but think death threats at who ever had been knocking. What if I never got a chance to ask him again? or if I couldn't work up the courage to?

_Courage_. Back when I first met Blaine, before I transferred to Dalton, he'd told me to have courage. I smiled just thinking about it. If only he knew that I'd need that courage to ask him how he felt about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cockblocked by someone knocking on the door! Poor Klaine. Leave a review please! :)<strong>


	7. Parties and Kissing

**Kurt's Point of View**

I opened the front door to find Mercedes standing on the threshold, her expression cheerful, completely unaware that she just ruined what might have been one of the most important moments of my life.

"Hey, Kurt!" She said, stepping past me and into my house without waiting for an invitation. I loved Mercedes, but right now I was not in the least bit happy to see her smiling face.

"Hello, Mercedes." I said as calmly as I could.

Blaine walked out of the kitchen, looking, if possible, even more adorable than usual. Perhaps it was because of the slight flush in his cheeks. His eyes fell on Mercedes and he looked confused for a second before piecing together everything I'd told him about my friends from McKinley.

"You must be Mercedes." Blaine said, holding out a hand, a polite smile on his face. "Kurt has told me so much about you."

"Blaine right?" She asked, returning the smile. "What are you boys up to tonight?"

"Watching movies, actually." Blaine turned that sweet smile onto me and most of the anger drained out of me. "You should join us."

"Sure. Where's Kat?" Mercedes asked as the three of us walked towards the living room.

"Up in her room reading, I think." I told her. She settled into the couch that Blaine and I had been sitting in before. Blaine, undeterred, sat between Nick and Jeff, leaving me to sit with Mercedes. I did so grudgingly. Kat strode into the room, three cups in her hand. "Speak of the devil."

"I found these in the kitchen and assumed they were for you guys." She said, settling them on the table. "Hi, Mercedes."

"Thanks." Nick muttered, grabbing his drink and focusing more than the necessary amount of attention on it.

"I'm Mercedes." Said Mercedes to Jeff and Nick after shooting me a, "what is wrong with you?" look. I had completely forgot that they didn't know each other at all.

"That's Jeff," Nick said, pointing towards his blonde haired friend. "I'm Nick."

"No wonder you wanted to transfer to Dalton." Mercedes stage whispered.

I looked quickly at Blaine and couldn't help but agree that Dalton did have a lot of good, attractive qualities.

Kat left not long after, telling us she wanted to finish reading her book. We finished the rest of the movie but my heart just wasn't in it. When it was over I was happy that everyone was going to be leaving. Everyone but Blaine, that is. Not that I didn't enjoy having Jeff and Nick over, I just didn't have it in me to entertain anyone.

To be honest, I was still a little resentful towards Mercedes and I was more than a little happy when she left. Just as Nick, Jeff and Blaine were putting their shoes on, Nick's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said into it. Even from where I was standing I could hear yelling."Awesome, what's the address? Yeah, we'll be there."

"We'll be where?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows. He was their driver.

"Josh is having a party and I told him we'd go. You too, Kurt. This will be your first ever Warbler party. You'll love it." Jeff told us.

"No, I can't-," I started to protest. I wasn't exactly in the mood.

"You can't say no to a Warbler party." Nick put in, looking apologetic. "Jeff will badger you for hours until you agree."

I sighed and considered making up some excuse but not being able to think up one. "One condition." I said and Jeff just raised his eyebrows, his expression saying that he honestly didn't care what the condition was as long as I was coming. "Kat comes too."

"The more the merrier!"

"Do I get any say in this?" Blaine asked as I hurried up the stairs.

"Do we ever?" I hurt Nick reply. You could tell from his tone that he was more amused than annoyed by Jeff's antics. I noticed just from the short time I'd spent with them that Jeff was a very hyperactive person and Nick was much more laid back. The two of them balanced each other out.

I pushed open Kat's door and she jumped. "You scared the hell out of me!" She shouted.

"We're going to a party." I told her, heading straight for her closet. I loved Kat, but she dressed kind of... depressing, sometimes. Right now she was wearing an old pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a black sweater. None of it very flattering.

I pulled out the blue shirt I bought for her birthday last year. The colour made her eyes stand out, and the shape of it showed you that, despite the baggy clothing, she actually had a figure. It was low cut with arms that only went 3/4 of the way down before cutting off in a bell-like flare.

"Put this on." It old her as she grabbed the shirt, fingering the silky material of it.

"Do I have any choice?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and looking like she'd very much like to just stay home.

"How many parties have you been to?" I asked while searching for a better pair of jeans.

"Zero."

"How many friends have you made that weren't mine first?" I knew the question wasn't exactly a nice one but I asked it anyways.

"Are you telling me I have to go to a stupid party so I can make friends?" She asked, getting off her bed and looking annoyed with me.

"No, but I'm saying that it would be good for you. I love you, and you know that, but you're so... introverted. You need to have fun."

"You don't want to go alone, do you?" She asked, her voice a bit resigned.

"That too." I admitted before throwing her a pair of dark blue jeans. "Meet us downstairs when you're dressed."

I left before she could protest. I didn't like pushing her to do things she didn't want to, but sometimes I had to. She couldn't hide in her room and read forever.

"She coming?" Blaine asked, keys in his hand, jiggling them a bit.

"Yeah, just give her a minute." I said while grabbing one of my coats and pulling on my shoes. Less than a minute later Kat came down, looking more than a bit uncomfortable. She didn't say a word to me as she put on her coat.

"So where are we going?" Blaine asked as we walked to his car.

"17 Avery Drive." Jeff told him. "And shotgun!"

Jeff ran and grabbed for the passenger door. Blaine gave him a stern look and his hand slipped off the handle and he opened the back door instead. Blaine walked around the car and opened the drivers door, motioning to me to sit in the front with me.

As I did up my seat belt I couldn't help but slide my eyes to Blaine. I gave him a small smile while hating the small amount of space between us. We'd been so close in the kitchen. Was that just him playing around, or was it more than that? Would it happen again?

I shivered a bit and Blaine turned up the heat in the car, mistaking desire for being cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's Point of View<strong>

I sat between Nick and Jeff, more than a little uncomfortable and way more than a little annoyed with Kurt. Plus, after the conversation Nick and I had in the hallway, I really didn't know what to say. I was much too conscious of his leg against mine in the cramped area of the backseat.

"Who's party are we going to?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. Blaine and Kurt were both stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. It was adorable, but it also kept both of them from talking, which made things even more awkward.

"Josh. He's a Warbler." Jeff told me while drumming his hands on his knees to some unheard beat. He had nice fingers, long and tapered. They looked like the hands of someone who played an instrument, or someone who drew. Artist hands.

"Is there going to be a lot of people?" I asked, pulling my eyes away from his fingers and up to his face. He and Nick were so different. Nick was all dark skin and dark hair and quiet demeanor, where Jeff was light skinned, light haired, and much more lighthearted.

"Most likely. Josh's house is huge. Just stick with us and you won't get lost." He said, giving me a kind smile and not noticing at all that I had been checking him out. Not in a sexual way. I blushed just thinking that and turned away.

I couldn't think of anything else to say and the car remained quiet for the last two minutes of the drive. Finally we pulled up across the street from a large house with people on the lawn and music playing loud enough that I could faintly hear it from the car.

"You might want to leave that in here." Nick told me as I followed him out of the car, pointing to my coat. "It'll be way too hot inside and you'll probably lose it if you take it off in there."

I hesitated, wondering if he was joking. He just raised his eyebrows at me so I quickly took my coat off and threw it in the backseat. The cold instantly bit at my arms but I could hardly feel it. Nick's eyes traveled up my body and I felt almost naked for a second before he quickly turned around and started towards the house.

Kurt and Blaine were following closely behind Nick. They were so caught up in talking to each other that I couldn't make myself feel angry at Kurt for abandoning me. How could the two of them not realize how the other felt? It was obvious to me as I'm sure it was to everyone else.

"You coming?" Jeff asked, a few feet in front of me. How weird that it was him who was waiting for me, since we'd hardly shared any words other than those in the car.

I followed him to the house and he held the door open for me. People watched us as we walked past them but Jeff hardly seemed to notice except when he called out greetings to certain people.

It was loud inside, much louder than I had braced myself for. It was also very, very hot and I was more than a little glad that I'd listened to Nick. The living room was a sea of people and I had a feeling that if Jeff and I tried to make our way through it we would get lost.

Jeff turned, as if wondering if I was still behind him and for a second I felt like an idiot, following this boy I hardly knew like a lost puppy. I was just so out of my element that I couldn't handle any of this without sticking close to a friendly face.

But Jeff wasn't annoyed with me for following him. Instead he yelled something but I couldn't hear him. I shook my head and he leaned forward and grabbed my wrist gently before pulling me through the throng of people.

He let go as soon as we left the living room. We kept walking until we reached a set of doors which led to a large kitchen. It was nearly sound proof in here and I could actually hear the words coming out of people's mouths now.

"Josh, what's up?" Jeff called to a tall, light brown haired boy. "This is Kat." He said, motioning for me to stand beside him. "Kurt's sister."

"Really?" Josh asked, looking mildly surprised. "You don't look at all alike. Except for the eyes."

I had no idea what to say to that. Thankfully, Josh didn't give me a chance to answer. "You want something to drink?"

"You have anything that _isn't_ spiked with alcohol?" Jeff asked.

"There's some unopened cans of Coke in the fridge." Josh said, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you ever drink?"

"Not my thing." Jeff said, shrugging. He went into the fridge and paused. "Do you want a Coke, or something stronger?"

"A coke is fine." I told him, standing awkwardly beside Josh. This is why I didn't like meeting new people. Everything was so uncomfortable.

Suddenly Blaine and Kurt pushed through the doors, red cups in both of their hands.

"DESIGNATED DRIVER!" Blaine yelled at Jeff and tossed his keys to him without any warning before spinning off, hand-in-hand with Kurt.

Jeff caught the keys while laughing, not seeming at all surprised by what had just happened.

"Hey Jeff." A pretty brunette girl moved to stand very close to him and I watched, wondering if I should just go back out to the car. Jeff probably didn't want me following him all night, and Nick had disappeared, and both Kurt and Blaine seemed to be looking to get drunk. "Kayla's been looking for you."

"Then tell her I'm not here." Jeff popped the lid on a coke and passed it to me before opening one for himself. He stepped away from the brunette, who pouted slightly. "Let's go before she tells Kayla where I am." He said to me.

I wanted to ask who Kayla was but thought the better of it. I was led up a flight of stairs and into a large recreational room where a group of boys and to girls were sitting on the floor, a cup in the hand of almost everyone of them.

"I have arrived!" Jeff called, spreading his arms out on either side of him and looking to the ceiling.

"Took you long enough." Said a red haired boy who was leaning against a short haired girl. "Where's Blaine and Nick?"

"Blaine is off frolicking somewhere with Kurt, and I haven't seen Nick since we got here." Jeff said, siting down in an open part of the circle and motioning for me to follow. I did so only because the other option was turning around and leaving, which would have been rude.

"I'm Alex." The girl next to me said, giving me a smile.

"I'm Kat." I told her, crossing my legs so I was more comfortable. Why were were all sitting on the floor?

"What happened to Kayla?" Another girl asked Jeff, her eyebrows raised.

"First of all, Kayla and I have been over for three weeks. Second, Kat and I are friends. Actually, she's Kurt's sister."

"And does Kayla know that? She's been looking for you all night." The girl replied, looking annoyed now. She, too, must have been friends with this Kayla girl. Her eyes narrowed a bit at me.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Jeff asked, sighing and leaning back.

The girl got up and left without anther word. "Marlene's a bitch." Alex told me. "She's best friends with Kayla and neither of them get the fact that Jeff was totally done with her after she made out with-,"

"Can we not give everyone a play-by-play of my love life?" Jeff asked.

"Sorry." Alex said sheepishly.

You could still hear the music up here and when a fast song came on two girls got up and started dancing. Jeff started talking to the red haired boy. I sat there feeling awkward and wondering if I could escape.

"Jeff!" A high pitched voice screeched as the door to the room flew open.

"Time to go." Jeff said, jumping up and leaving his Coke on the floor. He offered me his hand and I took it, letting him help me up. "Hi Kayla." He said as we passed a curly haired girl with a haughty expression. "Goodbye Kayla."

"You can't just walk away from me." She said angrily. Her eyes narrowed like lasers on Jeff's hand wrapped around mine. He let go instantly. "And who the hell are you?"

"Fuck," Jeff muttered, stopping in his tracks. "I'll find you later, okay?"

I nodded, content to just spend the rest of the night in the car, listening to music. I could hear Jeff behind me explaining in an annoyed voice that he didn't want to talk to the girl, Kayla, anymore. On my way outside I passed Blaine and Kurt, both looking more than a bit tipsy, dancing in the living room.

I smiled, happy that someone was enjoying themselves and wondering for a moment if Nick was as well but I had no way of knowing since he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's Point of View<strong>

I hadn't exactly planned to get drunk. I mean, when Blaine first passed me the cup of beer I took it only to be polite. By the time I was finished it, though, I was finding it much easier to talk openly with Blaine. By the fourth, or was it fifth? we had started dancing.

"Don't you just love this song?" Blaine yelled. If he was any farther away from me I wouldn't have heard him.

"I TOTALLY LOVE THIS SONG!" I shouted back. This may just be the best song ever. If only I knew what it was called...

Blaine put his arms around me and I leaned into him, swaying as we both moved in a crooked circle. There was so many people dancing that we _had_ to dance this close. Really.

"You're so much fun, Kurt." Blaine said into my ear. His breath tickled my neck and I giggled. I didn't normally giggle. How weird is that word? Giggle. Giggle. Giggle.

"You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen!" I shouted at Blaine. Wait, did I really? Oh, god. Why didn't I think before shouting compliments at a boy who's feelings for me I was almost positive were platonic?

"You have the nicest lips I've ever seen!" Blaine shouted back. I stumbled a bit as I took a step and Blaine's arms kept me vertical.

I touched my lips in wonder, never before considering if they were nice. Blaine had nice lips. They looked so soft. I leaned forward, wondering what they would feel like under mine...

Someone bumped into us and we skidded sideways, Blaine laughing the whole time. I hadn't realized we were close to a wall but it was _right there_ and my back hit it. Blaine was still holding onto my and swaying a bit, his eyes closed.

Blaine opened his eyes and they were slightly unfocused. So pretty. "I'm glad you're here."

"There's no where I'd rather be." I admitted. The world seemed to go unfocused, everything swirling around me. I'd never been this drunk before. The only thing that seemed real, touchable, focused, was Blaine.

Blaine didn't reply. Instead, he leaned his head towards me, his lips only inches away from mine, his eyes falling closed. His lips only brushed mine for a second, making them tingle, before I pulled him closer to me, making the kiss more intense. His hands roamed up my arm before tangling in my hair.

Finally he pulled back, breathing hard and smiling.

Blaine pulled me back into the throng of dancing people and I wondered if that had actually happened. Did he really just kiss me? No, he couldn't have. It must have been a alcohol induced hallucination.

"BEST PARTY EVER! WOO!" Blaine shouted and we lost ourselves in the music again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope everyone had a good holiday! - C<strong>


	8. What happened?

**Kat's Point of View**

It wasn't until I reached the car and tried to open it that I realized, of course, that I couldn't get inside. The doors were locked and Jeff had the keys. I leaned against the car for a moment, wondering how long I could stand until I froze, before I gave up and went back into the loud, crazy house.

I considered going up to Kurt, who was dancing like a maniac beside Blaine, who wasn't doing any better, but decided to let them have their fun. Usually they were so uptight around each other. I could always ask Jeff if I could have the keys but if he was still talking to Kayla, or, more likely, arguing, I didn't want to be a witness to that.

I could look for Nick, too, but after he'd quickly turned away from me I figured he'd probably rather I not do that. I sighed and wished the music wasn't so loud. It was past the point of enjoyment, bordering on headache inducing.

People seemed to be closing in on me from every direction. Bodies were pressed up against mine, too hot and making me uncomfortable. Every time I tried to push away from one I ended up against another person. How did people stand this?

I finally pushed my way past everyone and ended up back in front of the door. I sighed and pushed open the door, preferring to be cold than to deal with that again, alone.

I had only just sat on the curb beside the car when I spotted Jeff's blonde head in the door of Josh's house. He started coming towards me, hunching over weirdly and holding something. It wasn't until he got closer to me that I realized it wasn't some_thing_ he was holding but some_one_.

I jumped up to help him and realized, with even more surprise, that the someone was Nick. "Just open the back door." Nick told me, throwing me the keys.

I caught them and did as he said, holding the door open as he maneuvered Nick into the backseat and put his seat belt on him. "You are in so much shit." Jeff told him, looking extremely annoyed. "The one weekend my parents are actually home you decide to get shit-faced?"

"Never said it was your problem." Nick replied, his words more than a little slurred but the annoyance just as clear as it was in Jeff's.

"What the hell do you propose we do? Bring you back to school? We'll get caught, and we'll both get in so much shit." Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "What about your house?"

"I'd rather stay in the car." Nick replied, throwing an arm over his face to block out the small amount of light provided by the streetlamp.

"I am never hauling your drunk ass out of a party again." Jeff told nick as he shut the door. He turned to me, looking stressed now. "Usually when this happens I just take him to my house. My parents are usually never home."

"This happens often?" I asked, trying to hide the concern in my voice. I didn't really know either of them enough to be that concerned, but I was.

"Not really." Jeff replied instantly as if offended. "I mean, you can't judge him for this. It used to happen more often, but he's- Look, Nick is one of the best people I know. He's so... composed and controlled all the time and I think it just gets to him, so when ever he has a chance to let loose he _really_ lets loose, you know?"

I nodded, wondering if I should tell Jeff about the bruise on Nick's ribs. I opened my mouth to do so but Nick's door popped open and he leaned halfway out the door, the seat belt the only thing keeping him from sliding right onto the road.

"I'm going to throw up." He announced, not sounding upset about it. He looked pretty indifferent, actually.

"Make sure not to do it in the car." Jeff told him sternly, rolling his eyes.

"Ey-ey, Captain Jeff!" Nick replied, saluting.

"You can take him to my house." I told Jeff, wondering how I could be amused and yet worried by Nick at the same time. "My parents aren't home, and Finn's probably already asleep. Plus, Blaine probably needs somewhere to stay, too. You might as well all come."

"Is there enough room?" Jeff asked, watching Nick who was currently trying to see how far he could lean out of the car without falling.

"I'm sure we can find a place for everyone." I told him as I crossed my arms, hoping to warm them up. My coat was in the car but I didn't want to lean over Nick to get it. "We can take him there now and come back for Blaine and Kurt."

"I guess it's our only option, unless we want to risk getting caught sneaking into our rooms, which I bet we will, seeing as how both Nick and Blaine seemed to be beyond drunk." He replied, shrugging.

I opened the door and slid into the passenger seat while Jeff did the same on the other side of me. "Shut your door." Jeff told Nick.

"Ey-ey, Captain!" Nick said again, shutting his door and looking pleased with himself.

"At least he's a happy drunk." I said sheepishly, unable to suppress a giggle.

Jeff smiled but it was tight lipped. It was weird to see him so... serious. So far I was used to Jeff, the hpyer, happy one. This was a whole new side to him and I couldn't help but think that it was kind of sweet, how he took care of Nick.

We were quiet for the drive home. Nick was asleep in the backseat. Some people looked peaceful when they slept but Nick did not. What ever he was dreaming about, it did not seem to be pleasant.

I got out of the car and opened the backdoor, gently shaking Nick. "You can sleep again inside." I told him.

"Kitty." He muttered, his eyes flickering open. "You're a person, not a cat."

Jeff laughed and I rolled my eyes. When I was younger I thought Kat was the coolest nickname, especially considering my real name was Katerina, which was just a mouthful. Kurt liked to make jokes about it too, sometimes.

Nick fumbled out of his seat belt and stood up, more than a little shakily but still able to keep himself vertical. The front door was unlocked and Jeff and I both watched as Nick stumbled his way towards it.

Jeff and I followed, Jeff staying close to Nick, probably in case he fell. I opened the door and they followed while staying surprisingly quiet.

"He can sleep in my bed." I told Jeff.

Jeff raised his eyebrows at me. "I didn't know you two were that close."

"I was planning on sleeping on the couch." I replied, still blushing furiously anyways.

Jeff threw an arm around Nick and helped him up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Jeff hesitated until I directed him to my bedroom. Once inside my room Nick looked at the bed, saluted Jeff again and then flopped backwards onto it. His shirt rode up, revealing once again the wicked bruise that lay beneath it.

"That is going to hurt tomorrow." Jeff said, examining the bruise. "He must have fallen before I found him."

"He had that before, actually." I told him, looking away from Nick, who already seemed to be asleep again. "He told me he hurt himself dancing but-,"

"Nick is one of the best dancers we have. I mean, sure, sometimes people get hurt no matter how good they are but I've never seen him get hurt bad enough to leave something like that." Jeff said quietly, his brows knitted together in confusion.

I bit my lip, considering what that meant. He might not have been lying. There was a first time for everything, right? Maybe Jeff just wasn't there when it happened.

I wish I could believe that but, as I watched Nick shift in his sleep, his brown hair falling over his face, I just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's Point of View<strong>

Blaine and I were sitting on a couch that was occupied by two other people. There wasn't much room so I put my legs up on Blaine, resting my head back. We'd danced too much and my body felt exhausted. I was still wide awake, though. Who wouldn't be when they were currently pressed up against Blaine Anderson?

Jeff appeared in front of his, his blonde hair the only thing really indicating it was him. After a few more drinks faces started to blur together and right now I couldn't tell you what colour his eyes were.

"You guys good to walk out to the car?" He asked.

Okay, get up, get to the car. Get up, get up, get up. I tried but I fell back against Blaine, who wrapped his arms around me. I pushed up again and this time managed to stay up. Barely. I should have stopped drinking a long time ago, but Blaine and I were having such a good time.

Blaine got up after me, using my shoulder to steady him, which was a bad idea because I was hardly steady enough to keep myself up, let alone someone else. We probably would have fallen if Jeff hadn't grabbed us at the last minute.

Somehow we made it out to Blaine's car. I have no idea how but I think it included a lot of stumbling, swearing, and laughter. Blaine and I both sat in the back seat and Blaine laid down, his head in my lap. His head, in my lap. Oh god.

"Sit up and put your seat belt on." Jeff ordered. That was probably for the best because my mind was already starting to stray into dangerous waters.

I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them we were back at my house. Again there was problems getting up but this time it didn't take nearly as long.

"What are we doing here?" Blaine asked as we both made our way towards my front door. It seemed to get farther away with every step. I wondered if we would ever make it when, finally, my hand closed around the doorknob.

"Kat said we could all stay here." Jeff told him. Jeff, I'd forgotten about him.

"Where's Nick?" I asked, remembering that he had been with us, too.

"He's in Kat's room." Jeff replied.

"What?" What? But- Kat was- and Nick was - they were-?

"Kat's sleeping on the couch." Jeff explained before I could have a mental meltdown.

"Good, because Kat is so nice. Not that Nick isn't nice, but Kat is..." I searched for the words through the haze in my brain. "Kat is fragile. She was home schooled until ninth grade. Did you know that? Best sister ever."

I lost my train of thought as Blaine leaned his head into the crook of my neck. "Bedtime." He muttered. I nodded but that wasn't a good idea. The world shook for a second.

"Upstairs." I told him.

I could hear Jeff laughing as we made our way up the stairs, Blaine's arms around me to keep himself up. Under normal circumstances I would have been worried about having Blaine in my room. What would he think of it? What would we _do_? But right now I didn't care.

"Your bed is so soft." Blaine said, laying himself down on top of the covers.

I laid down beside him. He was right, my bed really was comfortable. I managed to get the cover on top of us and Blaine curled himself against me. I closed my eyes and put an arm around him.

"Mm." Blaine murmured against my neck. "You smell so good."

Without thinking I planted a kiss on his lips. "Good night Blaine."

* * *

><p>I woke up with my head pounding. God, what <em>happened<em> last night? I remembered dancing with Blaine. Lots of dancing. Everything else was kind of hazy and trying to grasp the memories was like trying to hold on to a bar of wet soap.

I looked to my left and there was Blaine, his eyes closed, his long lashes making two little crescents on his face. His hair, usually gelled to perfection, was an adorable, curly mess.

Wait, Blaine? We slept in the same bed, while highly intoxicated? I lifted the covers to check and, thank goodness, we were both fully clothed. If anything happened between Blaine and I, I would never want it to be while we were drunk. I wouldn't be able to stop wondering if he only liked me because he was too intoxicated to care.

"Kurt..." Blaine muttered, his eyes still closed. He was still asleep.

Normally I would obsess about how adorable that was, and what it meant, but right now all I could think about was getting up and getting a god damn advil. My head was _pounding_. I slowly moved out of bed, the pounding even worse once I was standing.

I went into my own personal bathroom and grabbed the small bottle of advil out of my cabinet. I took two, wishing they would work instantly. Once again I tried to reach back to last night. So much dancing and then- wait, Blaine kissed me. We kissed. Up against a wall.

I looked back into my room where Blaine was still laying, a pillow now thrown over his face. Did that really happen? No, I must have just wished it did. Right? I could ask Blaine, but if it didn't happen then it would become obvious to him that I wanted it to.

For now I would just have to be content with not knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review! - C<strong>


	9. Harmless, right?

**Blaine's Point of View**

I woke up knowing that something wasn't right. Slowly, I lifted my head, blinking at the blinding light coming through the window. Oh, god, who in their right mind would allow such brightness?

And then I realized why I'd felt like something was off: I was not in my room. No, this room was tastefully decorate, and the bed was soft, the pillows plump and comfortable, but it was _not my room_.

"Where am I?" I said softly, wondering if I should be panicking but not having the energy to do so.

The blankets that were covering my clothed body smelled familiar. I lifted them to my face and enhaled, trying to place the scent.

Kurt. These blankets smelt like Kurt. The smell wasn't strong, since Kurt never did have an overwhelming sent, but it was undeniably him. A mixture of vanilla and cinnamon and completely mouthwatering.

We... we'd gotten drunk last night. That stupid party that Jeff made us go to. I shouldn't have drunk so much. Did Kurt think I was a sloppy drunk? Was he embarrassed of me? Did I make a complete fool of myself?

_Shit_.

"Oh, you're awake." Kurt's head peaked through the door to what looked like his personal bathroom.

"What time is it?" I asked, reaching up to run a hand through my hair and, oh no, finding it sticking up all over the place.

I tried to smooth it down as much as I could, but since I knew how much gell it took to keep my hair down, I knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"It's one in the afternoon," Kurt told me, leaving the bathroom and quietly closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a moose." I replied, letting my head fall back onto the pillow.

Onto _Kurt's_ pillow. In Kurt's bed. Where I _slept_ last night. I couldn't help it, I let my hand, under the cover, trail to the side of the bed where Kurt would have been if he slept beside me.

He couldn't have gotten up much earlier than I did because it was still slightly warm from his body.

"Come down stairs with me and we'll get you a drink and an Advil." Kurt said, already moving towards his bedroom door.

Kurt had changed from the outfit he wore last night and I felt frumpy and gross after sleeping in my clothes. I needed to have a shower and change.

Slowly I exited the bed, not expecting the thundering headache that hit me as soon as I was standing upright. Why did I ever think getting drunk was a good idea?

After the pounding subsided enough, I padded after Kurt, wondering how, exactly, he managed to look so pulled together after drinking the same amount as I did.

Once in the kitchen, I pulled out a chair and slumped into it, thankful to be sitting down again. Kurt poured me a drink and passed me a small pill before slipping into the chair opposite mine.

I took a sip of the drink, orange juice, and swallowed the Advil. Kurt watched me the whole time, biting his lip and looking nervous.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" He blurted as I placed the cup back down on the table. "It's about last night..."

Hundreds of possibilities, all in which I made a fool of myself in front of Kurt, popped into my head. I should never get so drunk that I cannot even fully remember what happened the night before. "Sure," I said, hoping against all odds that I hadn't said anything embarassing, or done anything embarassing.

"Did we- look, I can't remember what happened last night. Not all of it, anyways, but I can't stop thinking that- I mean, I _think_, but I'm sure sure-," Kurt paused, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "Did-we-kiss-last-night?"

He kept his eyes closed while he spoke, his words coming out so fast that they slurred together. I still understood him, though.

Kiss? I remembered a lot of dancing, and our bodies pressed up against each other, but had we _kissed_?

An image popped into my mind: Kurt's soft lips, parted underneath mine as he leaned up against a wall, my body crushing into his as if I couldn't get close enough to him.

"Up against a wall." I muttered softly.

"So it did happen." Kurt said, his eyes open but not straying anywhere near mine.

I kissed him, and now he couldn't even look at me. I'd gotten so drunk that I convinced myself that Kurt, the beautiful and composed and sassy boy that caught my attention the way no other man had managed to do, actually wanted me to kiss him. And I'd done it.

He probably hated me. "Kurt, I-,"

"No, Blaine, it's fine. Please." He said, looking up at me with this beautiful eyes.

"But, Kurt-," I started again, needing to apologize for being the reason that tears were slowly starting to well in his eyes.

"I get it, Blaine, I can see it in your face. It didn't mean anything. That's fine. It's fine. _I'm_ fine." Kurt gave me a feeble smile.

"That's what you think was going through my mind?" I asked, too astonished to stop myself from blurting, "I thought you were mad at me for kissing you."

"Why would I be mad?" Kurt questioned instantly, then blushed. "I mean, not that I - I just- Look, Blaine, there's not many people in this world that would say no to a kiss from you, okay?"

Despite everything, I laughed. "I thought I'd ruined what we had last night. I'm so glad you're not upset."

"What we had?" Kurt asked, returning the seriousness to our conversation. "And what was that, Blaine?"

"Friendship." I said quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly.

"Friendship." Kurt repeated, his voice lower than I'd ever heard it. I didn't even know it was possible for his voice to get that low, that husky.

"I-," A boy, a very, very large boy, entered the kitchen, cutting off our conversation.

"Finn." Kurt greeted. "This is Blaine."

Finn had obviously just woken up as well, and he blinked for a second before replying. "Hi." He said slowly. "Who's in Kat's room?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, looking puzzled.

"I went to use the bathroom and when I walked passed her room I heard a guy muttering." Finn said, raising his eyebrows. He crossed the entire kitchen in two large stridges. I knew that if I stood up, I'd look like a hobit next to this guy.

"What?" Kurt jumped up from his chair, moving quickly towards the hallway. I stood up too, throwing a sheepish smile at Finn over my shoulder.

Kurt moved up the stairs faster than someone should have been able to so shortly after waking up. Kurt paused in front of Kat's door, then rapt quickly on it.

When no one answered, he knocked again, this time louder. There was a muffled sort of groan and Kurt turned to me, eyes wide.

"Oh my god. Is that Nick?" He asked me, looking horrified. He put his hand on the doornob. "Should I-?"

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. Obviously he was protective over his sister, but I was torn because, if she and Nick really were inside, it was more than a little rude to just bardge into her room.

Kurt seemed to make his mind up, twisting the nob and pushing open the door. It _was_ Nick inside. He was sprawled out on top of the covers, his mouth open slightly, his hair a mess, and wearing nothing other than a tight pair of black boxer-briefs.

Kurt looked as if his eyes were going to bulge out of his head. "Kat!" He said sharply.

"What?" Her voice replied, but not from the room. We both turned and she was standing behind us, her hair slightly rumpled and a red spot on her cheek from sleeping on it.

She looked into her room and her eyes, just like Kurt's, widened. "He had clothes on when Jeff and I put him in there, I swear!" She said, grabbing the doornob and pulling the door quickly closed.

"What do you mean, 'when Jeff and I put him in there'?" Kurt asked, still looking shocked at what he'd found when he opened the door.

"Nick was really drunk," Kat said, looking confused at the expression on Kurt's face. "It told Jeff to let him sleep in my bed, and I'd sleep on the couch."

"Wait, so you didn't-," Kurt started, but Kat cut him off.

"Oh, my goodness, no." She said quickly, blushing. But just as quickly as she blushed, her eyes narrowed and she looked furious. I backed up a bit, not really wanting to watch this but having nowhere else to go since Kat was on one side of me, Kurt on the other. "Even if we _had_ slept in the same bed, you have no right judging me. Unless one of you slept on the floor, both you and Blaine slept together last night _and_ were completely wasted."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Kurt said, looking guilty.

Kat sighed, no longer angry. "I can take care of myself, okay? Now, why don't you guys get him dressed so I can get some clothes out of my room?"

Kurt nodded and Kat turned and went downstairs.

"It's kind of sweet," I said to Kurt, unable to hide a smile. "That you care about her so much."

I hadn't meant to be so bold, but I meant the words and couldn't make myself regret speaking them.

"You're making me blush, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said, grinning.

"Good, I like a little colour in your cheeks." I told him.

And just like that, we were back to the way things were before the kiss, just harmless flirting. Kurt didn't need to know that I meant every word of what I said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, once again, for taking <em> forever<em> to update. I recently moved, and we only just got internet back yesterday. Hopefully I'll be able to update regularly again one day. Until then, please bear with my and my long absences! Please review! - C**


	10. Lies

**Nick's Point of View**

Waking up with a hang over _sucks_. Waking up with a hangover in someone elses bed, with barely any clothes on and people poking and yelling at you? Yeah, that _really fucking sucks_.

"I am _awake_!" I said, rolling over and groping for the blanket to cover myself. The bruises on my ribs were plain for everyone in the room to see.

"I'd feel bad," Jeff said, grinning from ear to ear. "But since you deserve it, I can't seem to muster up feelings of remorse."

"Kat needs her room so she can get her clothes." Blaine said, a much nicer person to wake up to.

Kat. That's whose bed this is. I should have known considering the books pilling around the room, in bookcases and on her desk and side table.

"Will you guys get out so I can get dressed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I wasn't normally so short tempered but right now my head was pounding and I was annoyed and a bit embarassed for letting myself get so lost.

Thankfully, Jeff, Blaine and Kurt exited the room. I slowly stood, knowing from experience that standing up fast would just cause a worse head ache. I pulled on my clothes, wondering why in the world I thought stripping down while sleeping in someone else's bed was a good idea.

I pulled open the door to Kat's room expecting to find Jeff, Kurt and Blaine to be standing on the other side. Instead, I came face to face with the owner of the room I was still currently standing in.

Kat blushed, dropping her eyes. "Sorry for making them wake you." She said, her voice low. "I hope you slept well?"

"Yeah, your bed... it's comfortable." I said awkwardly, unable to keep a smile off my face. Uncomfortable situations always made me laugh.

"I'm glad." Kat replied, finally looking up. "Jeff and them are waiting for you downstairs. They're all heading back to Dalton."

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you later?" I moved past her and she stepped into her room.

"Probably. Bye, Nick." She closed her door behind her and it clicked into place, leaving me feeling empty for some reason.

I pushed the feeling away and made my way downstairs to where Jeff and Blaine were standing with their coats on. "Sorry for... everything." I said immediatly to Jeff, knowing that he'd probably taken care of me last night. I hated doing that to him but for some reason I never seemed to stop myself.

I guess I liked fucking things up.

"Just don't do it again." Jeff said nonchalantly.

I didn't reply, not wanting to make a promise that I'd end up breaking.

The four of us, including Kurt, drove back to Dalton in Blaine's car. Everyone was unusually quiet. I hoped it wasn't because of something I did last night that I couldn't remember.

Inside Dalton every single person seemed to feel the need to stop and say hello to us. I just wanted to get to my bed and go back to sleep until Monday morning, when things would be brighter.

Weekends were never good for me. Since Friday consisted of seeing my family, the next two days weren't the fun break that everyone else got. I usually spent the time filled with pent up anger and, yes, sometimes I let it out by drinking. Not as much recently, but before I used to get drunk every weekend, sometimes more than once.

I didn't want to be that person anymore, though. I hated seeing the look on Jeff's face when I'd wake up after a bad binge. Annoyance mixed with pity, more than clear in the blue of his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower." Blaine said once we got up to the third floor.

"I need to finish my homeowork. Come see me later?" Kurt added quietly to Blaine.

Blaine looked almost worried for a second before breaking into a smile. "Yeah, no problem."

Jeff came into our room with me, where I instantly flopped onto the bed, reveling in the softness of it. God, I felt like crap.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily." Jeff said as I burried my face in a pillow.

I lifted my head, peering blurrily at him. "What?"

"Nick... we've been friends for years. Three, to be exact. And through that entire time, we've been able to tell each other anything, right?" He asked me, not meeting my eyes. He peerched on the end of his bed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"You didn't get a girl pregnant, did you?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jeff's eyes, meeting mine, held no laughter, which was very uncommon. "You know what I'm talking about, Nick. Stop trying to avoid the conversation and talk to me."

"About what?" I asked, sitting up now too.

"You can pretend all you want but I seen the bruises." He said, his eyes holding mine as if daring me to bullshit my way out of it.

"What about them? Are you telling me you've never randomly gotten hurt? Accidents happen. No big deal."

"Is that why you hate going home?" Jeff pushed, not willing to let up.

"What the fuck?" I stood up, angry now. "You think you can just assume things about my life because you see a few bruises on my ribs? I _fell_. My home life is _fine_ Jeff, my parents are just annoying, just like everyone else's!"

"And that's the story you're sticking with?" Jeff asked, following my lead and standing up too, moving towards the door.

I thought he was going to leave, but instead he blocked the exit and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's bullshit."

"If there was something going on with me... at home- don't you think I'd turn to you? Don't you think I'd tell you?" Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to force me into lying to him? I hated lying to Jeff. He was the best thing I had in my life, my best friend and probably the only person I truly trust.

"I don't know." Jeff said quietly, shaking his head. "I thought so, but now I'm not so sure."

I moved towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him gently towards his bed. "If anything was happening, you'd be the first to know. You know that, I know that. Now, can I go to sleep? I have a horrible hangover."

Jeff hesitated, his feet planted firmly on the carpet. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, pulling down the covers on my bed.

"For thinking you'd keep something like that from me." He said, moving to his closet and pulling out clothes.

"Don't worry about it." I said quietly, feeling even worse. Now _he_ felt bad. All because- because I was too caught up in keeping this secret that I had to lie to him.

I pulled a pillow over my head and fell into a restless sleep, knowing that one day all my secrets would catch up with me and not knowing if I'd have anyone left when it was all over.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is <em>very<em> short, but the next one is already written and will be up shortly! :) Review if you want! I'd appreciate it! :)**


	11. Promise

**Kurt's Point of View**

What kind of outfit did one where when asking the man of their dreams if they felt the same way? Something flashy and memerable? Or maybe something bland so as to not distract said man from the importance of the conversation?

Oh, who am I kidding? I don't have any bland clothes.

I striped off my shirt and put it in my laundry basket, hating myself momentarily for the amount of clothes I had. It wasn't easy picking outfits when the options were endless.

A knock on my door made me jump slightly. "Who is it?" I called, knowing it was probably Blaine.

"It's me." Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Shit, I needed a shirt.

In my momentary panick of having only a few seconds to pick a shirt I yelled out, "Come in!"

I cursed myself for not locking the door and turned my back to Blaine, groping in my closet for a shirt, any shirt, just _something_. I pulled one off it's hanger, not taking the normal care I would with my clothes, not caring right now if I stretched the shoulder.

"Hey," Blaine said from behind me.

"Sorry, just a second." I said, not turning until the long graphic t-shirt I pulled out of my closet was over my head.

I turned to face Blaine and was probably more shocked than he was when he walked in on me without a shirt on.

Blaine was fully clothed, but really, what he was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination. His hair was damp and not gelled to perfection and his tight white shirt... The boy worked out, there was no doubt about that. Each and every ab muscle was clearly outlined. He must have still been wet when he got dressed because a majority of the shirt was seethrough.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Blaine spoke, making me blush. I'd just been very clearly checking out his glorious body through his shirt.

"Oh, yeah. Sit." I said, gesturing at my bed. "I mean, if you want to."

I was going to stay standing. No way was I going to be able to sit still and tell Blaine what I needed to.

Blaine sat, looking confused and extremely adorable. If he wasn't so freaking _attractive_ maybe this wouldn't be a problem. Well, actually, it still would be. Blaine wasn't just gorgoues, no, he also had to be perfect, sweet, _amazing_.

If I didn't love the man I'd probably hate him for being so great.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I paused, realizing I'd been pacing.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just- I need to think of how to say this."

"Take your time." Blaine told me, leaning back on his elbows, which really wasn't helping my case.

"I like you." I blurted finally. "You remember that moment, when we first met,on those stupid stairs? I knew it then, and it's only gotten worse. And we spend so much time together, and we act like friends, but Blaine, I don't- I _can't_ be friends with you without wishing we could be something more."

"Kurt-,"

"No, Blaine, let me finish. I realize that I'm probably just some kid that you felt the need to protect, to take under your wing. And that you could probably never return these feelings because you are _way_ out of my league, but I just... I feel like I'm lying to you whenever we just blow off the flirting as if it doesn't mean anything." Blaine was looking up at me, those incredible eyes of his filled with something I couldn't place. "Because to me, it means something, Blaine. And it always will."

I stopped, finally done getting it all off my chest. I looked at Blaine, waiting for him to say something.

He took a deep breath and let it out before standing up. "Are you finished?" He asked, and I felt my heart drop into my stumach. I just nodded.

Blaine reached out and brushed a strand of hair off my forehead, touching me so gently I almost couldn't feel his fingers. "You are so beautiful when you're nervous, has anyone ever told you that?"

"N-no." I stuttered, shaken at his proximaty, at the small space between his lips and mine.

He moved closer to me and I backed up a step. "And when you sing, it makes me feel something. Not a lot of people can do that, touch someone with their voice. You do that, Kurt."

Again, he stepped forwards, and again I stepped back. "And that first time we met on those 'stupid stairs'? Ever since then I couldn't stop thinking how lucky I was that I was the one who turned to you, that I was the one you spoke to."

We did the little step, step move again and my back hit the doors to my closet. Blaine moved closer still, and we were pressed together, the heat of his body warming me. "I don't think you're just some stupid kid, Kurt. I don't think you're anything less than perfect."

Blaines lips pressed against mine with the urgancy of someone on their death bed. It was as if he only had one minute left on this Earth and he needed to kiss me enough to make up for years of missed time.

Blaine pulled back for a second. "Kurt, I-,"

I shook my head and kissed him again. "Not right now, Blaine." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Blaine grabbed my hips, his fingers digging into them through my shirt, pulling me harder against him. This time I pulled away, unable to keep my words to myself. "Blaine?"

Blaine, undeterred, moved his lips from mine to my neck, leaving me unable to process thoughts. "Mm?"

"Can we- can we promise to talk to each other next time instead of just bottling up our feelings?"

Blaine pulled away and let out a low chuckle. "Promise." He said, sealing his words with a final kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, really short! Sorry! I tried to make it longer but... I liked the ending the way it was! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Blaine's Point of View**

"It's three days." I told Kurt, gripping his hand in mine. "And I'll call you every night."

"I know," Kurt said quietly, looking bashfully up at me. "It's just- I know we haven't been official for long, but now that I have you I don't want to let you go."

I sighed, knowing exactly how he felt. These last few weeks with Kurt had been perfect. He'd gotten into the Warblers, we'd tied with New Directions at Sectionals. I no longer had to hide how I felt, and I also got kurts love in return.

But there was no way my father would let me out of going home for Christmas.

I pulled Kurt close to him, wanting to spend the rest of the time I had at Dalton wrapped in Kurt's arms. Kurt's lips pressed against his, tasting of the hot chocolate they had just had.

"Three days without this?" Kurt asked, a little breathless.

Faintly, music started to play over the speakers that the faculty used to talk to the entire school. Gradually it grew louder and I could just make out the beginning cords of Baby It's Cold Outside.

I chuckled, standing up and pulled Kurt with me. "Sing with me."

"What? But-,"

_But baby it's cold outside,_ I sung along with the music.

Kurt laughed and joined in, putting his arms around my waist. We swayed, not really to any particular beat, quietly singing the words of the song to each other. When it was over Kurt kissed me once more before looking down at his watch.

"You've got to go." He said, taking a step back.

"Sadly." I muttered, wanting Kurt back in my arms. I knew it was time to leave, though. It only took half an hour to drive home from Dalton but my mother would be angry if I arrived any later than five o'clock.

"Have a good Christmas, Blaine." Kurt said while walking me to the front doors.

I smiled as I walked towards my car, knowing that, for once in my life, things were actually going great.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's Point of View<strong>

"You don't come home often enough." Dad said as the five of us, Finn, Kurt, Carole, him and I, sat around our kitchen table.

"I'm home every weekend." Kurt protested with a laugh.

"I used to see you everyday." Dad replied gruffly.

"Think of it as... practice, for when I go to college. You'll see me a lot less then." Even dad couldn't deny that.

We ate dinner together, all five of us, for the first time in two months. With all the conlificting scheduals it wasn't easy to get all of us home at the same time. It was nice, actually, to have us be our normal extended family again, even if it was only for a little while.

"So how are things with New Direction?" Kurt asked halfway through dinner.

"Rachel is stressing hard about the tie. She says a tie is just as good as losing." Fin shook his head and grinned.

"That sounds like Rachel." Kurt nodded.

"She's spent an entire week doing nothing but hold up in her room going through old music books, looking for the right piece to perform." Finn added with a laugh. "I mean, she's turned into a total hermit. It's verging on pathetic."

I looked down at my plate, waiting for someone to counter what Finn had just said. Of course no one did, though. The fact that Finn had just called me pathetic by assosiation didn't register to anyone else. Not even Kurt.

I was used to that though, I guess. I mean, all my life my personality had been outshined by Kurt. I wasn't upset with him, that was just the way it was, but sometimes I wished that people would realize that, hey, I'm here too.

I pushed my chair back from the table and no one even seemed to notice. Maybe I would just go upstairs, read and be pathetic.

On the way to the stairs my eyes spotted the keys to the truck and I paused. Storming out of the house on Christmas eve was not something I would do. I was more likely to just sit by myself until I was no longer angry. Storming out was a Finn move.

And yet...

I grabbed the keys, pulled my coat out of the closet and slammed the front door on my way out. I didn't hesitate when Kurt pulled back the curtains to stare at me, his expression filled with confusion.

Inside the truck, I turned on the radio, loudly, and pulled out of the drive way.

Since it was late Christmas eve no one else was on the road. Some people might find that nice and peaceful, but I found it creepy. I drove for fifteen minutes without seeing another car.

I was just about to turn around and go home when I spotted him. If it wasn't for the streetlight he was walking under, I probably wouldn't have. I slowed the car and rolled down my window.

If it hadn't been so cold, if it hadn't been Christmas eve, I probably wouldn't have stopped.

"Nick!" I called, pulling up as close to him as I could get.

He turned his brown eyes on me for a fleeting second, no sign of recognition in their depths. Nick continued walking as if I hadn't said anything.

Something in his eyes made me put the truck in park and jump out of the cab. "Nick?" I repeated, jogging to catch up to him. I gently reached out and touched his shoulder and he flinched away from me.

When Nick turned his breathing was ragged and shallow. There was a small cut, just above his eyebrow, leaking blood down the side of his face.

I hadn't seen Nick since the morning after the Warbler party. Kurt had been coming home during the weeknds, and since he started dating Blaine I wasn't invited out as much.

Maybe I really didn't have any right butting into Nick's buisness, but I couldn't just walk away now. Not when he was hurt.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice soft so as to not frighten him off.

Nick's looked at the ground, not responding.

"Is there anything worse than the cut above your eye?" I questioned, realizing he wasn't going to tell me anything personal.

Nick shook his head.

"Where are you headed?" I pulled my coat closer to me to keep out the cold.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Come on, then." I said, heading back to the truck. "I'm not going anywhere either."


	13. Chapter 13

**Kat's Point of View**

I didn't know whether Nick would follow me. I was almost positive he was just going to continue walking, ignoring my offer to drive him where ever he wanted to go. But the world was full of surprises.

The passenger door opened and Nick got inside the truck. It was the first time I noticed how truly large he was. I mean, he wasn't, you know, _huge_, but he was definitely larger than myself and Kurt. Add a large winter coat and there was barely any room between us in the cab of the truck.

I drove, not having a destination or really a reason, just wanting to _go_.

Sadly, there is this thing, called gas, that is required in order to drive. I pulled the car onto the side of the road, not really knowing exactly where we were and not really caring.

"I can't just drive around aimlessly forever." I said, my voice quiet but still sounding exceptionally loud in the silence of the truck. "I need gas and I didn't bring any money."

"You can just leave me here." Nick said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Nick- stop." I was frusterated. I just wanted to help him. I couldn't very well let him walk around all night, especially not on Christmas eve.

Nick slumped back against the seat of the truck, his eyes closed. The blood was still on the side of his face, the cut no longer bleeding. I reached under my seat, knowing there was a box of tissues underneath.

"Here, for your-" I pointed at the cut on his face. "You know."

Nick took the tissues, wipping the side of his head. He didn't wince at all so I assumed it didn't really hurt much.

"You're not going to let me leave, are you?" He asked, resignation in his voice.

"I can't physically stop you." I told him, waiting to see what he'd do.

Nick leaned on the door, ready to push it open. I clicked the child safety button, locking him in the truck.

He turned to me, for the first time since I'd seen him under the street light, his eyes weren't empty. They were currently filled with a mixture between annoyance and amusement.

"Did you seriously just lock me in?"

"I'll unlock it as soon as you tell me where you want me to drop you off." I said boldly. "

"Maybe it's not your problem." The amusment was gone and now he looked angry. I couldn't blame him, not really. I wouldn't be very kind of some random stranger tried to butt into my life.

"Tell me where you want to go and it will no longer be my problem." I countered, not willing to let up.

"I don't have anywhere to go!" Nick shouted, slamming his hands, which were balled into fist, onto the dashboard. "Okay? I have _nowhere to go_! Are you happy? Can I leave now?"

I flinched at the volume of his voice. I gripped the steering wheel harder than necessary, especially since I wasn't even driving.

Nick stared at his hands in disbelief and then turned to me. "I'm so sorry." He said, his eyes pleading. "I didn't mean to-,"

"Do you have a cellphone?" I asked, ignoring him.

"_What_?" Nick looked completely baffled but he pulled his phone out of his pocket anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's Point of View<strong>

"It's not that bad," Blaine said on the other end of the phone. "The house looks great. There's about four different Christmas trees and all of them are decorated. Though, honestly, who needs _four_ Christmas tress?"

"Four?" I replied, astonished. "How big is your house?"

Blaine paused, the only sound on the other end of the phone his breathing. "Pretty big." He said quietly. "Like, okay, picture Dalton, but with only two floors and a basement that is converted into its own little apartment."

I didn't realize I'd been holding a breath but I let it out, leaning back on my bed. "I realized you were rich," I told him. "I just didn't realize you were _that_ rich."

"Whatever." Blaine said offhandedly. "Money doesn't buy happiness. I know that is extremely cliched, but honestly, it's the truth. The last time my mother and father and I all ate dinner together was last year on Christmas."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I couldn't picture a life where my father wasn't always there to talk to, to ask for advice, to just be there.

"Don't be." Blaine said quickly. "I have a family. This just isn't it. Everyone back at Dalton... that _is_ my real family. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

I smiled into the reciever, not for the first time noticing just how wonderful Blaine really is. "Speaking of family," Blaine interupted my thoughts of himself. "How's Kat?"

I sighed. "I have no idea." I said honestly. "She took off at dinner today. It was so- unlike her. She just left."

"Is she okay?" Blaine sounded worried. Geniunly concerned about my family.

_Perfect, perfect, perfect._ It was a little intimidating, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

"I'm sure she's fine." Though I worried a bit. It was so un-Kat to just take off. She'd be back, though. "Oh, just a second." I told Blaine, my cellphone vibrating from an incoming text message.

_Not coming home tonight. Cover for me or else I tell dad that it was really you who crashed his car last year.- Kat._

My eyes scanned the message a second, and then third, time. The number was blocked but there was no mistaking that it was my sister. She was the only one who knew that it was actually _me_ who crashed our dad's car. She took the blame because, after Mercedes threw a rock through the window my dad threatened to take away all vehicles from me if one was damaged again.

_**Where are you? **_I sent back.

"Sorry Blaine. Kat's messaging me." I said into the phone after momentarily forgetting I was talking to Blaine.

"She's okay then?" he sounded relieved.

"One, you're adorable. Two, she's currently fine. Three, she won't be when I get my hands on her." This was so unlike her. What got into my sister?

_I'm with a friend. I'll be fine. Make something up to tell dad._

She'd somehow blocked the number. I knew for a fact that she didn't have a cellphone of her own, always claiming that there was no point for her to get one. "An unnecessary waste of money."

_**A friend? Tell me or I'm not covering you. I don't care about the stupid car.**_

"Blaine?" His end of the phone was silent.

"Sorry, I was combing my hair." He told me, laughing. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I've got to let you go. I need to deal with this. I'll call you tomorrow?" I hated to let him go but I felt rude leaving him hanging while I messaged someone else.

"No problem. I l- I miss you, Kurt."

Was I imagining that 'l'? Had he almost slipped in the 'l' word?

I couldn't control my grin as I responded into the phone, "I miss you, too, Blaine."

I sat back on my bed, holding my phone and waiting for Kat to message me back. Right now I wanted nothing more than to wring her neck.

_*gasp* I know! Kat has a _friend_! I'm not telling you. I promise you I am fine. Okay? Just trust me, Kurt. I love you and I'll see you before everyone else wakes up tomorrow. Promise. _

I sighed, torn. Kat would help me, I knew she would, but what if something happened to her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

_**If something happens to you you are dead.**_

I went downstairs to find my father, keys clutched in his hand, pulling on his coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, alarmed. It was - I checked my watch- 11:00pm on Christmas eve.

"To find your sister." My father said gruffly. "This isn't like her.

Shit. "Kat's fine!" I said quickly.

My dad didn't look convinced. "It's Christmas eve. She should be home. Where is she?"

"She's- she's with Mercedes. They had a special present planned for Mercedes boyfriend, that's why she left so quickly. She'll be home eventually but I wouldn't wait up." As far as excuses went, this was a lame one. If Kat got caught it was her own fault, though.

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" His coat was only halfway on but he wasn't moving to putt the rest of it on.

"I thought Kat told you."

"If she told me would I be freaking out over where she is?"

"Probably not." I admitted, faking a sheepish expression. "But I promise Blaine I'd call him so..."

"You and that boy are spending an awful lot of time together." My dad commented, pulling off his coat.

I actually blushed. I hadn't really spoken to my father about Blaine and I. He wasn't stupid, he knew _something_ was going on. I just don't think he knew how bad I was already falling for him.

"I know." I told him with a smile before returning to my room.

Before undressing and getting into bed I send a quick text message.

_**Merry Christmas, Blaine. Thinking of you- Kurt**_

**Thinking of you, too. Sweet dreams- Love, Blaine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please! :)<strong>


End file.
